the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Shepherd
The Shepherd is a special enemy in the RotDN series. They are the first special infected to be encountered. Description Shepherds are infected Sangheili, with black armor and red lights. They wear a full body suit, and are Zealots in appearance. The only notable difference is the eyes seem to glow red. Strategy Shepherds will rarely attack the player at certain occasions. This is entirely random, and players have a rare chance of playing as one. Their main form of attack is a melee weapon, such as an Energy Sword. At most different occasions they will carry ranged weapons. They often act as a recovery unit for Imperial soldiers, and have tactical knowledge, only armed with a red Energy Sword. Unlike the other special infected, Shepherds will act as a supporting unit, by healing it's squad or using aggressive tactics. They also have the ability to call an airstrike. Multiplayer Survivor Tactics * Shepherds are capable of taking down an entire squad of survivors. Players must plan accordingly to avoid losses of squad mates. * Abilities such as Static Burst or Psychoshock will not affect Shepherds, but still cause damage to them. Players must conserve their Psi energy to avoid severe damage to squad mates, or allied forces. * If a Shepherd attempts to flee when it has reached low health, players must pursue it before it can escape. * Shepherds will also call a horde when it's health is halved. The best tactic is to target the horde first. * Melee weapons are ineffective against Shepherds, even on Easy. Multiplayer Infected Tactics * If the player is a different infected, and a Shepherd is present, the best tactic is to defend the Shepherd. * The airstrike has a cool down to prevent spamming. Only use the airstrike when absolutely necessary, as an airstrike will also kill infected. * The Shepherd's weapon is ineffective against larger targets. If possible, use a ranged weapon. * Shepherds have the ability to kill a player who is infected if they are not cooperating. However, the ability prevents the Shepherd from killing the other infected who cooperate. This is to prevent team killing. * Players have a forty-five percent chance of playing as a Shepherd. Before spawning, it is best to hide somewhere in close quarters. Statistics Strengths * Fifty percent immunity to Static Burst and Psychoshock. * Can instantly kill low-health targets. * A ten percent chance to spawn a boss infected when calling a horde. * Can break doors down in two hits. * When fleeing, speed is increased, which gives the player enough time to heal, making it difficult for survivors to kill. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to Thermal Mine, Throw, Warp, Toss, Singularity, Freeze, Slam, Hack, Time Stop, Time Blast, and Viper Poison. * Melee is ineffective against Krogan, Jiralhanae or Mgalekgolo. * Easily killed from behind. * Players receive damage boost when the Shepherd is spotted. * Poor accuracy when using ranged weapons. Achievements Manhunt * Kill a Shepherd who is fleeing from a survivor. Bolt by bolt * As Lightenus, zap a Shepherd with Electrokinesis and have Meán Fómhair use Static Burst. The traitor is dead * As a Shepherd, kill another infected who is not cooperating. Strength in numbers * As a Shepherd, gather at least four Shepherds in the same fireteam. No need to run * As Arkadien, Kill an Evolved Shepherd who is fleeing. Suffocated * As Chimera, bind a Shepherd while underwater. Trivia *Shepherds can be a serious threat if there is two on the battlefield. *They are heavily inspired by the Kantas from Gears of War, and the Promethean Watcher from Halo 4. Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens